


The Ground Is Always Shifting Beneath Him

by Irukashi_Narukib



Series: Turf Wars: The Wolf and His Wiccan [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alternate Reality, Angst, Blue Moon, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moon, One Sided Peter/Stiles, Sex Pollen, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wiccan Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irukashi_Narukib/pseuds/Irukashi_Narukib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Rolls back into town to investigate the disappearances over the last several months and to avenge his sister. He calls for the help of his childhood friend Stiles who he left right when he would need him the most(right after the fire just before his mom got bad enough to start dying).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is already complete its just going to take me a few days to repair it since everyone is all up in arms about what i did in it so i will be posting it chapter by chapter as well, even though I thought it would be nice if I didn't for the mobile users because reading it on a mobile device can be a pain.

**The ground is constantly shifting beneath him**

**Chapter one: Enter the Alphas**

Stiles is going jogging this morning. His dreams are still haunting him, worse than usual, from the night before. Jogging isn’t normal for him, but nothing is normal for him lately. But, its summer, he’s in a pretty awful mood, Scott’s out of town, and jogging is all there really is to do at 3:30 A.M. in Beacon Hills, CA.

            He is running through the moderate dark of the full moon night when he sees it, a flash! It must be a mirage he tells himself because nothing could possibly be that large, move that fast, and look that beastly. Not in his boring town he thinks to himself aloud. It must’ve been a product of his sleep deprived mind, an illusion formed by fears instilled in him from watching too many horror flicks.

            The only reason he had decided to go on this stupid run in the first place was to give his uncontrollable ADD body a distraction, a distraction from his problems and dreams. The ones he’d been having far too often as of late, the ones of his mother dying slowly due to her sickness, painstakingly slow as Stiles is forced to just sit there and watch, the dreams where he is forced to relive his worst memories, the constant pressing reminder of his greatest loss and in turn greatest debilitation in life.

            He knew he couldn’t believe what he just saw. The glaring red eyes of the creature scan over him as it’s stopped for a moment to glean him over, to assess him. Then the next moment it was gone, gone back into the night where it came from.  So its eyes were probably just a reflection of his destructive thoughts and emotions he thinks to himself. He apprehensively forces himself to believe it as he forces himself to continue on with his run. He keeps on hoping that his efforts will reward him with sound sleep, a sleep without dreams, and a reprieve from his onslaught of nightmares.

            As he runs down the street he hears it, the solemn howl of a lone wolf, the cry of a wolf with no pack. The worst part of the cry is the edging feeling that it shouldn’t have happened. He could swear that someone told him that there hadn’t been wolves in the Beacon Hills area for decades if not centuries. But, Stiles being his stubborn hyperactive self continues moving despite the uneasy calm settling upon him. His only goal had been to end up so mind-numbingly tired that he couldn’t dream anything. His hope was that he could sleep in his room, basked in the full moon’s light filtering in through his window, peacefully. Maybe, he could get his mind to be empty, at least for one night.

            That’s when Stiles started drifting off, lost in his own thoughts. His mind separating from his body as his sleep addled brain failed to notice or resist. He unintentionally started slowing down, down to a walk? No not a walk a trudge really, the trudge of a man whose soul wasn’t with him. And, he began to drift down the road in a zombie like state. Hey this is what’s been happening to people he thought to himself through the fog, not that it really helped his brain focus and come back to control itself. So he continued drifting up towards the bend in the road.

            That’s when the headlights of the black Camaro appear from around the corner. Derek sees him drifting around in the night and slows down to a halt. He rolled down his window and says “Hey! Kid what are you doing out like this in the middle of the night? It’s not safe.”

………..

            No response, Stiles just sort of drifts his eyes across Derek lazily as if he isn’t really there, sleep drunk and unfocused.

            That’s when Derek recognizes him.

            “Stiles are you okay?” He asks in a moderately concerned voice.

……..

            Still nothing.

            So Derek parks his car and gets out. And he comes around and half pulls half shoves Stiles unresponsive body into his car. He falls into the leather seat in a haphazard manner that’s painful. “Ouch,” he gasps distantly.

            “Great another case of lunar syndrome,” he breaths out exasperated as he moves back to the drives seat and starts heading for Stiles’ house.

            Derek quietly sneaks open Stiles’ window and hauls him in quietly. Stiles stays in his bed with almost no trouble at all. Few sounds even came from the boy as he was being dragged through his second story window by Derek, while being carried like a sack of potatoes. But, as Derek leaves he hears it. Stiles’ troubled moan ringing in his ears. “Mom”he sighs maudlin. The desperate sort of muffled plea escapes him in the darkness of the night, cloaked in the teen’s paranormally induced silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Oncoming Storm**

Derek is still pissed the next day. Stiles should know better than to walk around outside, vulnerable, on the night of the full moon. It’s precarious anywhere but lately, in Beacon Hills; the full moon has been a terror to its citizens. Well, it had been behind the scenes anyway. People kept going missing in the night; others were stricken with wanderlust and just started walking absently in some zombie like trance until the moon disappeared into the morning sky. And Derek knew, he just KNEW Stiles, as the Sherriff’s son, was fully aware of the mysterious happenings. It had been happening on the full moon every month for months now. And he knew that as a teenager he was more than aware of the stories traveling of howling in the night. People in small towns gossiped it was a fact. But, when something as mysterious as this happens the gossip turns into worried whispers passing through the town, a ghost haunting everyone.

            Derek is so exhausted lately. He’s been pulling all-nighters every full moon ever since the disappearances began. He’s been maintaining full control of himself every full moon while parading himself around town. His Camaro was his disguise. He uses it to look like some jerk show boating his money, when really he is patrolling the town searching for the other alpha. He’s searching out the alpha that got his sister killed and the monster that was taking people in the area.

            Even when he does sleep lately the dreams are always hideous renditions of the past. They are visions of the night he found Laura dead, cut up, reeking of wolf’s bane, riddled by bullets and silver arrows and bolts. They are images from the mostly repressed night of the fire paired with the heart wrenching sound of the men, women and children his whole family but three who burned to death in it. They are still-frames of his house that was burned down by a werewolf hunter gone crazy that had a penchant for arson and unsuspecting young wolves. Derek would probably kill anyone that found out, but in his weaker moments when the night is too lonely to bear and his dreams to devastating to keep his grip he cries. He isn’t proud of it. The fire happened so many years ago, but he still isn’t over it. He can’t come to grips with the fact that his family is all but gone now. The only one he has left is his Uncle Peter not that he is of any comfort while he sits in the hospital brain dead, completely unresponsive, with no way to communicate with Derek whatsoever.  

            Derek is alone, shouldering the burden of an entire pack. He needs help. But, no one can give him the support he needs. There isn’t much he does feel lately. He just stows everything away as he sets his eyes on his mission. He just hopes that one day all of this will be behind him, that all the pain he is feeling now will just dissipate if he throws himself into his duties.

            The only other person that is aware of the magic involved in this predicament right now is Deaton, and the truth is Deaton only helps Derek when he feels it’s safe to get involved. Deaton is a private man and he won’t do anything that will drag him out of the shadows if he can avoid it. Deaton is currently helping him with the lunacy brought out by the full moon each month, but Derek knows he won’t be able to look to Deaton for assistance when it comes to the other alpha. The only way Derek can think of to get help is to start forming a new pack, but he is far too stressed as it is and he doesn’t have time to train in an entire pack worth of new betas. The worst part is even if he does turn four or five people into his betas there is no guarantee they will be loyal to him. Some of them might just decide to be omegas or find some other pack and flee the dangers Beacon Hills is currently facing. Derek needs a plan, and to accomplish it he needs help but to be honest he has no idea where to find it. The only person that really even knows him in town is Stiles. But Stiles has hated him for years right? Ever since the fire and the death of his mother Stiles hasn’t willingly talked to Derek, not even once.

            Heat was going to be soon it was in the fall every year. And, as Derek’s first heat as alpha, it’s going to more untamable than ever. It is only 2 months away. Derek needs to find a suitable mate and turn them so they don’t get jumped with the surprises of mating, heat, and being turned all at the same time. He needs to train someone, he needs to prepare them to be his mate it’s the only way he can possibly dream to find and kill the other alpha. He needs someone’s help he just has no idea whose.

            So Derek starts his search. And, Derek goes to face Stiles; the one person in Beacon Hills who fears him more than the plague itself, and hates him like the monster he is. He had to face the one person in town that had ever and any real idea that the Hales could be werewolves, even if it was just a game to him. A game made up when they were kids. He had to face the remnants of the time when the fire and death in their lives had yet to consume them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The _Communion_ with a Human _Devil_ in Plaid

            Stiles’ home phone hadn’t changed. When Derek decided to finally to call Stiles it is the thing of nightmares; he is contacting the person who hates him the most. The first ring lasted ages. Then the second, third, fourth, Derek started to think that no one was going to answer. Then after what seems like forever someone picks up the phone.

“….Hello?”

“Umm, hi.” Derek says awkwardly. “It’s Derek.”

“Oh… Hi Derek it’s Stiles why are you calling?” Stiles inquired in a rather annoyed tone.

 _“_ Well the thing is I need help. And you’re the only person I actually know in town.”Derek says begrudgingly the near contempt and embarrassment obvious in his unsteady voice through the phone.

            “Oh and why should I help you?”

 _“_ Well I know I don’t really deserve your help, but our families go back and you’re really the only person who has a decent enough judge of character to help me on this. I was hoping that you would at least hear me out… for our mothers’ sakes at least.” He says the uncertainty being choked back behind his gritted teeth.

“What do you want?” he demands his voice dead panned.

            “Meet me at the café due east of the school at 5 p.m. We can discuss things there.”

            “Fine,” was all Stiles said before he slammed the home phone down on its base. His hands twitchy as he raised them to palm his face nervously. “What the hell does he want? That prickly, sour, bastard.” Stiles thought annoyed that he has to yet again deal with his past, the past he has been so desperately trying to avoid because it breaks him a little more every time he thinks about it.

            Stiles had only seen either of the two remaining Hales 2 times since the fire: once at his mom’s funeral, the other time was when they found Laura’s brutally murdered body in the forest. It’s not that Stiles hates Derek it’s that Derek was one of his only two real friends he’d ever had and after the fire he disappeared. Stiles was mad, is still mad. When Derek was in his teens he started to date this girl, he was distant but still there every once in a while. But when the fire killed all but him, Peter (still comatose), and Laura he disappeared and abandoned Stiles alone to eventually watch his mother die. Even with Scott around he was still lonely. Scott never really understood how hard it was losing a loving parent, sure eventually his abusive dad was kick out of his life but it wasn’t really the same. Derek was the only one who really knew his pain and he just abandoned him. He lost most of his family and friends in just a few years. His dad was distant. To be honest Stiles really needed another hurting soul around, but the only person of any real comfort was gone and he hated Derek for leaving him alone. Now he is just bitter.

 

            Most of the time, Stiles just hides his analytical prowess behind his goofy, twitchy tendencies. He talks way too much and acts all jumpy due to his ADHD, but to be honest it’s so people keep their distance. He can’t take being hurt again and to be honest he knows whatever is going down with Derek that he will just end up hurt again. Because, the Hale family has this way of inciting trust in people and Stiles has been hurt by them before. He knows Derek wouldn’t call him unless things were dire. So he agrees to the meet, if only so he can yell at that stupid, rude, brooding, sour-faced, son of a bitch.

                    Stiles arrives at a quarter to five. It is late in the summer, so it is fairly warm as he strides into the café and orders his iced coffee. When he turns around he goes to find a seat. He really only bought the drink to break up any rant he might go on when he will most likely try bitch Derek out. But, of course nothing goes to plan because as he finishes his 180 there Derek is in all his stone-faced glory. He’s just standing there glowering softly at him making no noise just waiting for Stiles to notice him. Now Stiles isn’t like drastically more perceptive about emotions than others, but when it comes to Derek not even his sister Laura was a better interpreter of Derek’s even glares. And under this one, Oh Boy! There were tons of emotions: Trepidation, lower levels of attachment, anger, weariness, just to name a few. And Stiles isn’t proud of the fact that when he finally gets the gumption up to start talking all he can do is squeak out a rather pathetic sounding “Hi!” The surprise is evident in his voice.

                    The only thing more annoying than Derek’s nonchalant stare is the fact that Derek only responds with a grunt then gets himself a drink before following Stiles to the table he has decided on. _God I hate this,_ Stiles thinks to himself. _Why did I even agree to this?_

                    They just sit there awkwardly dancing around the other breaking the silence neither one really wanting to start things off.

                    Finally Stiles decides Derek is too much of a dick to say anything so he may as well start yelling at him right? So he starts off trying to say _WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?_ but instead feebly says:

                    “So Derek… what do you need?” His face scrunches in abhorrence to his own voice. Stiles begins moving his cup between his hand sliding it across the table repeatedly and shuffling his feet below it as he waits for a response.

                    “Well… I need your help.”

                    “No shit you need my help, spit it out.” Stiles says in a rather irritated tone. Then he goes back to nervously drinking his iced coffee and scratching at the sides of the cup as he awaits a reply from Derek.

 _“_ Look I’m sorry it’s just you’re the only person in town that may even believe me. I just… need you to trust me.”Derek says in that tone that Stiles knows as the “I’d rather not tell you, but it’s really that I’m being forced into it. Come on I have something to show you.”He says standing up and walking out of the café.

                    Stiles just sighs and flails his hands as he lets himself be shepherded out the door.

                    Derek waves him over to his car and says “Hey, jump in I’ll escort you back when we’re finished. I just hope you don’t freak out to bad.” _\--- You jumpy idiot._ He thinks _\----_ “Don’t worry you won’t get hurt. You’re safe with me.”

 _“_ Okay, okay. Just try not to be such a grouch.”  
                   

 

                    Derek just snarled in response. That set Stiles off, like total creep out mode. He just started rambling off questions. He asks everything he can, but Derek doesn’t give anything away. He just passively stares out on the road. He just ignores Stiles and grunts periodically in feigned attempts at responses. He snorts occasionally when he thinks the things Stiles is saying are particularly ridiculous. They continue on the road Derek turning occasionally until Stiles and he come to a clearing in the woods pretty far back on the Hale Estate. He wouldn’t have had a clue where they were if they hadn’t passed the charred remains of the Hale mansion some ways back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Alpha Unleashed: Stiles Meets A Furry?????**

_“_ Get out of the car… please.”

                    “Whatever,” Stiles grunts as he climbs out of the car.

 _“_ Okay Stiles you have to promise not to freak out at what I’m going to show you. And, also you cannot tell anyone about what I am about to show you. **UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES.”** Derek says in a very serious tone. So serious it’s almost threatening.

                    “Okay, okay! Just drop the cryptic bull shit and show me whatever it is okay?”

                    “… Do you remember that game we used to play… when we were kids??? The one about werewolves.”

“Oh, this is a prank isn’t it I should’ve known. Did that prick Jackson put you up to this? You should take me back to the café now. I don’t need to look like any more of an idiot that I do already.”

                    “This isn’t a joke Stiles seriously the game… it wasn’t entirely made up.”

 _“_ You have got to be kidding!”

Derek growls and his eyes begin to shine red. The color leaking into his irises coating over their normal colors and swirling in like someone is stirring them in by hand. Hair slowly grew on his body. His chest filling out more as his body expands and his face shifts. His features become more bestial; feral in appearance. Derek strips himself of his leather jacket so his muscle has room to expand as he shifts.

                    Suddenly Stiles remembers last night the large creature with shining red eyes in the forest. He stands paralyzed in awe and fear as he realizes that it wasn’t just some weary hallucination. Then he laughs. He just busts out laughing and steps towards Derek tentatively reaching a hand out. “NO WAY!”

                    Derek tilts his head in utter confusion at Stiles’ outburst. He lets out a rumbling kind of displeased noise at this strange reaction to his huge secret feeling more than a little insulted that Stiles can find humor in the reality he has been shown.

                    Stiles backs up as step still chortling “Sorry, Sorry, I doubt you’ve gotten this reaction before. It’s just that I’ve spent my whole life watching werewolf movies and horror flicks. And, now one is just transforming before me in the strangest real world form of The Twilight Zone EVER!” Stiles says flitting about his eyes taking everything in. “This is just FAR too surreal for me, I just can’t even… I just can’t.” he chokes out resuming his laughter.

                    Derek growls out Stiles “can you be serious for like two seconds please?!?!?!?!”

                    “OH MY GOD DEREK,”  Stiles wheezes. “OH MY GOD! YOU’RE A FURRY!”

                    “I am not a furry!” Derek roars as he rushes Stiles lifting him up and pushing him backwards into a tree. “Now get serious before I’m forced to snap your stupid childish neck.”

          
“Okay, fine now let go of me you brute.” Stiles whispers out as he struggles to breath due to Derek’s vice grip on his throat.

                    Derek just drops Stiles to the ground and Stiles collapses gasping to get some air in his lungs. Derek shifts back resuming his normal examining glare and distant observation thing he does.

                    When Stiles finally gets up after a few minutes of wheezing they talk for about 15 to 20 minutes about the basics of werewolf life. Derek explains alphas, betas, and omegas. He also explains about hunters. He explains other things that Stiles generally doesn’t care enough about to remember until Stiles has had enough to digest and just starts asking questions, bored with the werewolf lecture Derek has been giving to him.

                    “So you’re a werewolf I would be more freaked out if it didn’t explain as much as it does, but why do you need my help?” Stiles asks both intrigued and confused. His hands may or may not be subtly shaking at his sides as he recovers from the shock.

                    “Well… the thing is I need to start a pack. Well, I need to start a new one. The past several full moons people have been going missing and to be honest you’re the only person I know who is good enough judge of character to help me pick a strong pack that will be loyal. There is another Alpha out there somewhere and I need to stop him. If I am to do that I will need assistance—“

 _“_ So wait,” Stiles interrupts. “You’re telling me that you need help killing some twisted bitch alpha werewolf out there and the only person you could call for help is some clumsy kid you’ve been ignoring ever since the night of the fire? And you seriously expect me to help you?”

                    “Stiles, I get it. You’re still pissed at me. I understand. It’s just I’ve never been good at judging people. If I am to get a good pack together I’m going to need the aid of someone who is a better people person than I am. I can make anyone I want a beta, but what I need are good people, not just good guard dogs.”

 _“_ Oh please you aren’t a people person. Why do you care what they act like?”

                    “Because pack is family. If I am going to connect with people I need to be connecting with the **right people** not just anyone will do Stiles.” His cool stare broken: his anger is visible on his face.

                    “And why the hell should I help you anyway?”

                    “To be honest, it’s because our families have been intertwined for generations. Also, because above all else my parents trusted you, as experienced werewolves they were able to tell, even when someone is at a young age if they were to be a trustworthy person for the pack to bring in on our… my secret.”

                    “Are you trying to tell me my family is like some cult of werewolf followers or something? Because, that would be pretty ridiculous.”

                    “No what I’m telling you is that we have a shared history.” Derek says as he pulls out a paper with printed off symbols. “Look these up when you get home and call me when you’ve decided you believe me enough to help me. I will drive you beck now. Come on Stiles it’s already 7 and it’s going to take a while to get back to the café.”

                    The car ride is steeped in an uncomfortable silence. Derek fearing the worst and Stiles fully convinced that the world had gone to shit mostly because it could and of course he would have to be in the center of everything when it does.

                    When they arrive back at the café Stiles gets out of the Camaro and walks over to his Jeep. His movements are jagged and jerky as if the tension in the air is literally making it harder to walk. But, as Stiles gets to his he can’t help but chuckle silently and think to himself _HAHA Derek is a furry, and he needs my help to increase the number of furries in the area that are to be his loyal subjects._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Long Nights Spent in the Wicca’s Den.**

                    “God my life is so fucked up right now.” Stiles moans into the silence of his room. He’s been alone for the last several hours studying everything he possibly can about the strange symbols Derek gave him. Also, he has been going back and forth between that and werewolves, but he figures studying werewolves may be a little less important since most of the basics have laid out to him by Derek already. When he looks at the clock its blank faced ridicule of him is nearing on appalling when it clearly states that it is 3:30 A.M. He would be more mortified by this if he hadn’t gotten quite used to staying up all night studying whatever he could find purely on the principal that his ADHD empowered mind refused to ever fall asleep easily. He decides that he should probably hit the sack soon but that was when a ping from his computer snapped him back to what he had been doing before his bored train of thought derailed. He looked back over and read the first few lines. He finally got a hit on the first symbol, the one from his mom’s family. The second one looked like a wolf and was relatively easy to find that it had to do with werewolves and the Hale family.

                    This one; the one about his family was much harder to find. He has been on the computer all night looking for even a hint as to what it means other than that it’s somehow related to his mom. But, from what he can tell reading this article on Wicca’sDen.com the symbol is pretty ancient. Like back to the crusades maybe even earlier ancient. Apparently it was some sort of Wicca power symbol. From what Stiles could tell his mother had hailed from a long line of… wiccans?

                    “WAIT WHAT THE HOLY HELL?” Stiles bursts out.

                    Now from what Stiles could tell his mother’s ancestors weren’t like witches or anything. So it wasn’t like he now expects to have any latent magical powers, but seriously wiccans? From what he could tell from what he was reading on this rather bizarre website his mother’s family crest pays some sort of homage to the wolf. But, it wasn’t just any kind of wolf it was like a spectral wolf deity from the time before the Holy Roman Empire decided to stamp out most of the “heathen” religions. This wolf beast was apparently massive about the height of a human while standing on all fours. It was regarded as a respectable, friendly guardian highly protective of its followers. According to lore it’s said that some of its more “fanatical?” followers were said to have prayed to their god in times of trouble for the strength to protect their friends in family. It also says that the men and women who did so were said to go missing for days afterwards then suddenly return days later changed slightly, almost a little feral from then on. But, on nights of the full moon that their howls could be heard in the night and no mortals would ever encroach on their territory as long as the howls would ring through the night. These followers were said to have immense strength and improved senses for the rest of their lives.

                    That’s all it really says but attached to the picture are files with family trees connecting all the way through the centuries to his mother’s last name. “Chance” it said near the bottom of the trees with a small branch at the end saying Stilinski in tiny nearly illegible letters. He reads the meaning of his first name and just kind of blushes. Well, I guess that explains why my name is Genim. Stiles lets out exasperated realizing it had already been another half hour as he hauls himself over to his bed and drops himself on it. His eyes go blurry as he drifts to sleep. Dreams haunt him the entire night. They pull him towards consciousness rousing him several times leaving Stiles grasping for memories of them that fade to fast to remember much. But, one image he does remember is an old leather book that looks oddly familiar.

**A/n: Also, I took Stiles mother’s last name from another fic because I thought I would pay homage to its awesomeness. It’s called “Strength thy name is family” if you like my fic you should go check that one out it has actually magic unlike this one where Stiles will just be more of Magic adjacent. …**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: As the Days Pass**

                    Over the next week or two Derek and Stiles become rather used to this pseudo routine they have. Around 11 A.M. Derek tends to sneak in the window rousing Stiles making him scream in anger due to his late night studying habits. They argue for the next half hour as Stiles eats. Then Stiles showers awkwardly as Derek waits for him so they can argue some more discussing the merits of various people Derek has been watching that Stiles knows. After a while Stiles gets bored and he decides to try to figure out more about his past and Derek generally goes people watching, which is almost as creepy as it sounds. Then Derek does some other unknown stuff while Stiles takes the list of people they decided on the day puts it in the compilation of the hand full of people they both decided on and tries to narrow it down by one person. It’s tedious, but Stiles does it because Derek needs him.

                    Many mornings when Derek comes into Stiles’ room Stiles is passed out, face lying on the keyboard of his computer as he sits at his desk hunched over some research of his. Derek won’t admit to it but on several occasions (almost every time it happens) he just picks Stiles up, places him inside his covers and leaves until his “normal” arrival time.

                    Stiles and Derek began to work more closely as they narrowed their search for proper betas. The two weeks turned to three and Derek stops bringing new candidates and they begin to hang out for the long summer days in Stiles’ room as they revise the list down to four or five suitable people. The list comes to include: Danny Mahealani, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, and Erica Reyes. It is also inclusive possibly of Jackson Whittemore despite Stiles raving protests.

                     During this time Stiles starts to find it harder to concentrate. Something is pushing his sexual energy to ridiculously elevated levels. He starts finding it hard to detract his attention from the push and pull of the breathing of the other people he is with. As if every breath they take is another torture he has to endure while he isn’t on top of them kissing them till they suffocate.

                    This rather distracting influence was quite unpleasant for Stiles. He could tell that the pressure of whatever it was wasn’t internal; he could feel it pressing in on him, just like when he was fist being introduced to his ADHD medication. He really hated it then and he hates this feeling even more now.

                    As he is going on his insanity for the third week now his sex drive is unbearable. It is interrupting him constantly. It’s to the point where he is now literally consumed by it. Every day as soon as Derek leaves for the night Stiles masturbates furiously until he orgasms several times.

                    “This BLOWS!” Stiles screams frustrated one night. He believes he is alone in the midst of his third week’s hypersexual haze as he finishes up his fifth orgasm for the night. “It’s not even fun. It is pretty much a chore, or a tax like the world is taxing my brain power and at the same time taking all the reason to do so out of the equation. I may as well be a robot with faulty programming!”

                    Derek is next to the window ears pounding from the sharp complaints. “What the hell is he talking about?”Derek whispers confused as he walks over to the Stiles’ second story window, because of the jacket he had come to retrieve. Then it hit him like a freight train and he practically chokes in response to the heavy scent clouding the air. Semen! Stiles’ room smells like he came everywhere; at least twice from the ridiculously puncturing odor. Derek wasn’t really planning this. He had no idea his pheromones worked like this. From what he could tell as an alpha Laura had never had issues finding sexual partners but this was ridiculous. He is apparently driving Stiles crazy with lust and he hadn’t taken any notice.

                    “Oh God. I will just get it tomorrow. Maybe if I stick to the plan for changing the wolves and get out of his area Stiles will just go back to normal. Well the Stiles version of normal.”Derek breaths out exasperated as he practically flees the building.


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Chapter Seven:  The Fox and The Hound Play With the Big Bad Wolf.**

To be honest Erica was a rather insecure girl. Her looks were average but she looked a mess. She lacked the ability to stile her hair at all. No matter what she did she could never quite fix it and it ended up frizzy with even a little humidity. Her epilepsy didn’t really do wonders for her self-confidence either seeing as it had a way of fucking everything over for her, all-the-time. She keeps to herself now sitting quietly reading while trying not to attract any attention. It seems to work 99% of the time unless she is having a seizure. Well, that is until today when probably the most attractive guy she had ever seen just walked up to her and started talking to her.

                    She wasn’t one of those dumb girls that just ogled guys that were clearly out of her league like the other girls her age. She knew her limitations to a rather disparaging extent. This is why this particular even caught her so aback.

                    “Hi, Erica right? Could I have a word with you? My friend said you were pretty cool and I thought we should have a chat.”

He wasn’t in any way the kind of guy who would ever talk to her. He was at least in his mid-twenties. He had dark brooding attractive features that signaled she should never have been anywhere near his radar. But for some unknowable reason he was talking to her.

                    “umm hi…” Erica jumbles out somehow through her paralytic surprise.

                    “I heard you have been having problems most of your life due to Epilepsy. I wanted to know if you wanted me to fix that for you.”

 _“_ Excuse me!” She shouts in rage and confusion.

                    “Calm down Erica. It’ll be okay. I promise just answer the question.” Derek says in a cool, comforting voice that quickly quells Erica’s crazed mood.

                    “I don’t know what to say… The doctors all say this is permanent it hasn’t gone away. I have been like this since I was a child. Wait what’s the catch? Why are you asking me?” Erica asks in a curious but overall subdued tone.

                    “What I’m offering you is increased strength, beauty, heightened senses, better reflexes, and mostly freedom. It will take your illness from you it will protect you from that. You won’t have another seizure ever again. But, it’s not without dangers. There are those out there that will hunt you for what you will be. There will be men and creatures in the night to fight. I’m offering because I need help. I figure we could both get something out of it. So, what do you say?” Derek leans in close the intimacy of his breath on her face as he speaks gentle but strong way. It’s a tone that can only come from a natural hunter attempting not to scare off his prey; trying to pull it in without it noticing. It makes Erica want to trust him. And despite her instincts, she does.

                    “So you are offering me freedom from my epilepsy in exchange for my help? Okay I’ll do it. Whatever it is nothing can be worse than this prison of fear I live in now.” Erica states almost desperately, as the werewolf draws her to Derek.

                    “This is going to hurt for now, and you’re going to have to let me train you do whatever I ask until I think you’re ready got it?”Derek says more firmly than before.

                    “Yeah whatever, I will do whatever it takes just make me better.”

 

From what Stiles has said Isaac Lahey is pretty shy now. He wasn’t always just something slowly changed him. He used to be confident and funny and really cool, but over the years it seemed like something broke inside him. He is able to take a beating in practice and he is pretty good at lacrosse from what Stiles has seen, but sometimes he comes to school with bruises that don’t look like they’re from hard practices. And, from what his dad told him there have been lots of domestic disturbances called out on the Lahey house over the years.

                    Stiles’ exact word still ring in Dereks mind. “It’s not that he isn’t a fun person he just acts like a beaten puppy. Like the good **hound dog** beaten because its master has rage issues.”

                    So when Derek finally finds Isaac he decides to take a gentle but forward approach. He pretty much just lays out what being a werewolf will do for him. He figures hearing the pros anyone in Isaac’s situation will jump at it.

                    “Hey Isaac I’ve got an offer for you. I doubt you’ll refuse. You interested?”

 _“_ Who are you?” Isaac says sheepishly.

                    “Me. I’m going to save your life so tell me, are you interested?”

 _“_ What’s in it for you?” Isaac asks warily knowing not once ever in his life has anything come without a price. 

_“_ Don’t worry about it. This is about what I can do for you. Strength, endurance, speed, **healing** , all this and more are yours forever all you have to do is ask.”

 _“_ What are you offering?”

                    “How would you feel about being a werewolf?” Derek grins in a rather disconcerting way as his eyes glow red.

                    “You’re kidding right?”

                    “I **never** joke.”Derek says flatly

 

                    “Come on Isaac. I have somewhere to show you, but we need to pick some people up first.”

They arrive at Stiles’ house shortly. “Hey Stiles get down here! Now!”

“Why can’t you come up here you lazy prick?!”

                    “We have a visitor.”

                    “Give me a moment. Stiles sighs loudly. Damned sour wolf.”he mutters.

                   “We heard that!”

After a few minutes Stiles appears at the front door rather annoyed. “Why the hell do you already have Isaac? I thought we were going to wait until after the next moon to start turning the Betas.”

                    “Plans changed.”Derek replied tersely.

                    “Whatever let’s get going. Hey Isaac. How’re the ears. I see the beauty enhancement works on all werewolves not just alphas. Nice to know.” His vocal levels dropping slowly over the course of his inquiry.

                    “Hi, yeah my ears are killing me, thanks for quieting down some.”

                    “No problem. Are we going to the train station?”

                    “Yeah we just have one more stop before we go there.” Derek says flipping his phone out. “Be at your house at five we will be right there.”

_“_ Hey **foxy** lady! What’s shakin’?” Stiles drawls out as Erica enters view, her total transformation from awkward epileptic to sexy bad ass werewolf chick clearly completed; leather jacket and all fully on display.

                    “Hop in.” Derek commands quickly from one of his many larger vehicles since he’s transporting four instead of one or two today.

                    She gets in the rear passengers seat and they head off for the train station some minor werewolf sniffing and growling aside they fox and the hound make it there with their wolf and master clearly unfazed by their puppy like antics.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Field Trip! To the Abandoned Train Yard…**

When they arrived at the aforementioned train station the new betas weren’t sure what to expect. They all clambered out of Derek’s SUV and followed the two of them deeper into the tunnels until they came to an open area. It was rather large with train cars in random places and pillars looming into the strange darkness of the high tunnel. Stiles departs from the main bulk of them and goes over to a wall and pulls a laptop out of his bag and plugs it in. Erica and Isaac are astounded that anything actually works down here.

                    “Okay you two, we’re going to run some tests to establish an initial base line for your personal strengths and weaknesses, your average speed when running, and other things just relax and do whatever Derek says.” Stiles says as he opens a new program on his laptop then hooking up a camera and pulling out some other things from the back of the SUV. “Just be natural.”

                    “Over here. Now.”

                    The two betas practically rushed to Derek’s side at the command. They were so overly eager to appease their alpha that Stiles just laughed at them. It was one of the first whole hearted laughs he’s had since his mother died. It was abrupt laugh, so all encompassing that it refracted off the walls echoing repeatedly until it filled all of their ears blocking all other sounds for a short moment. It threw all of them off guard, even Stiles. When he finally finished laughing it took a moment for him to speak up.

                    “I’m sorry, really I am but that was just… well it was just what it was and the pure obsceneness of the moment just rippled through my body.” He gasped out between chuckles. “Oh god that was fantastic.” He sighs quieting down, giving Derek the ability to start demonstrating things and dole out instructions for their practices for the day.

                    The day is pretty much a writhing painful experience for Erica and Isaac repeatedly straining their muscles, getting beaten to the ground, sustaining mild injuries they would quickly heal from, and wrenching screams echoing as they pushed themselves too far or made a mistake that lands them breaking or spraining parts of their bodies as they land poorly with too much force.

                    For the most part Derek just growls or barks orders. Whenever they were back to ready they would be put back through the wringer although there are two of them; it’s a little less brutal when they are being trained simultaneously rather that solo versus their hulking alpha Derek Hale.

                    Every hour or so Derek gives them a short break and some food. They are free to drink water whenever they had time between sessions.

                    It was around one o’clock when Stiles called for a lunch break.

                    “I have tons of data to input let’s take a two hour rest we will eat up and when we get back and I’m finished we will show you your base lines. Okay?” Stiles hollers rather loudly at the three werewolves distracting the two betas long enough for Derek to knock them on their asses one last time before they called it quits.

                    “Finally!” They yell.

                    “Thanks for taking pity on us Stiles, I don’t know how much longer the two of us could’ve kept going.” Isaac says heading over and patting him on the back as he packs up his laptop and they all started heading to the SUV.

                    “Really, you’re a life saver.” Erica says as she dashes passed him blowing him a blush inducing kiss as she goes by him.

                    Still rather silent Derek continues to the SUV without saying much, but he sounds like he’s grumbling somewhere deep in his throat so at least Stiles knows he isn’t a zombie or something as he passes him.

                    Erica and Isaac seem nervous as Stiles nears the car. He hasn’t a clue why until he sees Derek’s obviously irritated face, but he doesn’t really get why Derek is mad. Everything went according to the plan: the plan that wasn’t supposed to be in motion until next month he might add.

                    “Why are you so grumpy sour wolf?”

                    “Shut up Stiles. Let’s just get something to eat.” Derek says practically leaping to the car and climbing in.

                    Wow, someone needs to eat more fiber.” Stiles mutters as he walks over to the car.

                    “I heard that.” Derek says flatly.

                    “So did we!” The two Betas exclaim strangely happy and in sync.

                    “Come on lets go.”

                    The drive is about twenty minutes from the train station once they get back onto the main road. For the first ten minutes there is an eerie silence. No one speaks the only sound in the car other than the engine is the sound of Stiles rather rapidly typing in data into his program. It is nice for Stiles; well mostly, it allows him a slight amount of concentration. But then all hell breaks loose. Stiles’ stomach growls and the car erupts in vocal proclamations of where they should go.

                    “We should go to the pizza parlor on third the sauce to cheese ratio is soooooo good.”

                    “I want meat.” Erica barks adamantly.

                    “You can get meat pizza.”

                    “NO! I WANT BEEF. Maybe we can get hamburgers or steak. Ohhhh steak medium rare it’s to die for come on Derek take us to the best burger place in town. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE.!” Erica begs.

                    “They both sound good to me.” Isaac says trying to be neutral because he doesn’t want to be on anyone’s bad side.

                    Well, seeing as werewolves need lots of protein and iron, especially when they’re newly turned we’re going to get burgers.

                    “But DEREK!” Stiles groans upset.

                    “HA HA!”

                    “Sorry Stiles.” Isaac says apologetically.

                    “Deal with it.”

                    “Thanks Isaac at least one of you three is a good person.”

                    The unfounded compliment makes Isaac blush. He’s rather caught off guard, he doesn’t get many. Usually people just yell at him telling him he somehow isn’t good enough. It made him rather happy.

                    Derek notices the red in Isaac’s cheeks and is instantly annoyed all over again. He continues glowering for the rest of the ride until they arrive at the burger joint.

                    “Get out.” He commands sternly as he pulls up to the front door. “I’m going to go find a parking space.”

_TBC…_

**  
**


	9. chapter 8 pt 2

**Chapter 8 part 2: Werewolves on Short Leashes: Don’t Mess With A Wiccan**

When Derek gets into the building he hears Stiles bitching from across the room. He’s rather annoyed that he didn’t get what he wanted and Erica is pushing his buttons.

                    “Let’s sit in a booth. You got to choose where we ate so shut the hell up and give me something to work with here.” Stiles says flailing his hands around like somehow it will impact Erica’s response.

                    “NO! I said we should sit at the bar or a table and I refuse to sit at some stupid booth where if one person has to go to the bathroom the other person has to get up. It’s so stupid. There are four of us.”

                    “I don’t care. You already won once, I’m getting what I want this time now sit in the fucking booth or I will make you.”

                    “Oh please Stiles. What the hell can you even do to me? It’s not like you can beat me up or something.”

                    “You do realize that I know more about you, your strengths, your weaknesses, and how to take a person like you down better than you or pretty much anyone else in this town does right? I’m a fucking Wiccan my mom’s old books have taught me a lot of things about people and I’m more than ready to take you down. NOW SIT IN THE BOOTH,” Stiles seeths out through his gritted teeth.

                    “I’m calling bull shit on you right now. There is no way a lanky kid like you can just disable me.”

                    “I’m not lanky. I’m lean.” -Stiles puffs up and preens a little.- “And, if you don’t get in the booth right now so help me god, I will literally put a leash on you and chain you to the damned booth.”

                    “Oh yeah? Bring it.”

                    “Guys could we not do this here?” Isaac asks finally piping up.

                    “Shut up Isaac!”  They shout in unison.

                    Isaac shrinks back, flinching quite visibly ending up backing up into Dereks firm body. “Eep!” He gasps and turns around to say sorry but Derek just cuts him off. “It’s okay Isaac.” Derek says before starting over to them.

                    Stiles grabs something from his bag opens it and splashes Erica with it she screams in pain. Then Stiles takes a chain out and outfits a collar on her and chains her to the booth table. Derek had been about to yell at them both but seeing the display he was honestly too shocked to do anything but just stare until it was over.

                    “What was that?” She shrieks still firmly uncomfortable.

                    “Diluted monkshood. Think about how much of a bitch you’re being before you mess with me again. You won’t be able to break that either it was my mother’s it’s a fully silver chain with the leather marinated in aconite. The more you struggle against it the more uncomfortable it will be so sit down and take your punishment.”

                    “I hate you SO much.”

                    “I’m used to it. Now sit down.”

                    Derek grabs him by the arm and starts hauling Stiles away. “What the hell are you doing? Do you know how ridiculous you’re being? Take that off of her right now. You can sort out your leadership issues later this is hardly the place for disciplinary actions and you know it. And you better fucking apologize to Isaac you two were both awful to him for no reason at all.”

                    Fine. Stiles says angrily. “But, the next time she disrespects me she is SO going to get it” Then he marches over to Erica takes the chain and collar off grits out “I’m sorry,” begrudgingly then sits down in the booth next to Isaac, his hand already coming over to pat Isaac on the back before he even begins to apologize to him.

                    “Sorry Isaac. I shouldn’t have been such a bitch earlier.” He says sitting down.

                    “You can say that again.”

                    “Erica.” Derek growled out in warning.

                    “Fine, I’m sorry too.”

                    “You were just trying to keep the peace I’m sorry. I know how skittish arguing can make you. I should’ve been more sensitive.”

                    “I-It’s okay Stiles. I should’ve stayed out of it, I saw how heated it was I should’ve just let Derek handle it.” Isaac said meekly.

                    “No dude it’s not okay. We’re going to be rather good friends now. We’re going to be together a lot more. I should be nicer to you.”

                    “Thanks.” Isaac says more confidently than before.

                    Stiles just smiles at him like a dumb ass then starts talking fifty miles a minute after the waitress leaves. Stiles is doing really well ignoring Erica’s underhanded comments, but Derek really just wishes he would just stop talking. _Why do have to have an overly talkative Wiccan as my only friend again?_ He thinks to himself. _Oh, right because he is the only human in town that is actually smart enough to deal with it, that would actually be excited about and not scared to study werewolves._

 _*_ Sigh.*

 _“_ Wow Derek, what’s your issue? Not excited to be feeding a pack soon? Or are you just stressed? Not that you’re ever not stressed. Mr. Broody McBroody-Pants.”

                    The two betas laugh.

                    “Shut up Stiles.”

                    “Whatever, the food is here.”

                    The meal passes with relative silence due to Derek’s poor attitude and Stiles’ apparent ability to shut any of them down if he so wishes. They finish in about half an hour and Derek leaves the tip on the table before heading up to pay and walking out. They all follow him out the door and get into the SUV presumably to go either home or back to the train station they can’t tell. And then Derek loses it.

                    “WHAT THE HELL? Why on Earth did you two do that? Are you an idiot? Did you seriously think it was wise to go all Wiccan on her werewolf ass or something in there Stiles? You could have exposed us all. Including yourself! And honestly Erica you had already won there was no reason to be obstinate. You **both** acted like children. You two should be ashamed of yourselves. You’re all going home. Stiles I expect those data sheets finished by tomorrow. Erica get your ass in line, Stiles is one of your teachers and he ranks higher than you in the pack. Next time he disciplines you, **in private** ,” Derek says looking poignantly at Stiles to send a clear message, “I will **not** stop him. Got it”?

                    “Yep.” They both squeal.

                    “Good.”


	10. chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Stiles Uninvited: Werewolf control 101**

After the fall out from two days ago Stiles was still pretty upset. He gave the Data to Derek yesterday and went for the car but then Derek just stone walled him and just said, “we’re going to be working on rage control the next few days before the full moon, it won’t be safe to have you around.” Then he just turned and left leaving Stiles standing there totally stunned that he wasn’t invited to their training.

            “Am I really that awful?” he asks himself. “I know that the fever pitch of the full moon can drastically affect their moods and aggression, but did he really need to ban me from practice? It’s not like I was going to hose them down with wolfs bane whenever I get mad. Someone just needed to put Erica in her place. She likes pushing people too much. It needs to stop.”

            “I should go over there and apologize,” Stiles says after a few minutes of contemplation.

            Stiles gets ready and out the door by 12 o’clock; seeing as he woke up at 10:30 and spent an hour moping he had gotten ready pretty quickly.

            It’s around 12:30 now. Erica and Isaac have been getting the ever living hell beaten out of them for around 6 hours now and they were due for a lunch break. But, unlike a few days ago they didn’t have Stiles to take pity on them, and Derek was merciless. They both doubted they would get to take a real breather until two.

            “Come up with something new.”

            “Come up with something unexpected, something completely unreadable. You have to have a flexible plan so that you can cope with anything that may come your way. If you’re predictable you DIE.”

            Isaac was getting ready now. He was so tired of getting beat up. He needed a plan. He decided on a practical route to attack with, but with a disguised ending too appear going for the obvious to give Derek the opening he couldn’t help but take. Isaac’s one skill is knowing how someone was going to hit him next. It’s a trained skill honed at home for years; used on the Lacrosse team to make him be able to weave in and out of the field and not get too much punishment. It’s how he ended up making first line in the first place.

            Isaac bolts across the train station bouncing off walls to try to get Derek to read his movements not read into them. He is five feet from Derek and he leaps from the nearest from the nearest wall directly at him. Derek swipes at his face, but Isaac has already forcibly maneuvered his body to a different target Derek’s knees. He forces his arms down to tug himself downwards faster. He narrowly avoids Derek’s slash a few of his curls getting nipped off as it glides just above his head. He turns his body to direct himself through Derek’s Stance and he just glides his front body through kicks his legs spread and knocks Derek forward and off balance.

            Erica could tell that Isaac knew what he was doing when he went this time so she had followed him far enough behind so that he could enact his plan and then she could do hers. Just after Derek was knock forward she knocked him back. Isaac was slipping clear out of their fall range. Erica grips onto Derek and forces herself on him. She smashes her lips into his in a kiss that can’t be comfortable for him and she feels the satisfaction of victory. She stays there gripping onto him in his shock longer than he should’ve let her.

            “WHAT THE HELL!”

            Derek snaps back into his body and tears her from him. Isaac pulls Erica back some as Stiles marches away yelling.

            “Why did you do that Erica?”

            “Because, I wanted the satisfaction, ever since he turned me all I can think about is getting in someone’s pants it is practically painful.”

             “Oh.”

            “Never again. You hear me?” Derek says. Then he mutters “Stupid girl” as he marches after Stiles receding image.

            It takes Derek longer than it should’ve to catch up with Stiles considering Derek is a werewolf. “Stiles, Stiles wait.”

            “Dude, what the hell?” He screams flailing his arms in frustration. “If you wanted to have some weird threesome with your two new betas that’s fine but don’t act like I’m an asshole you can’t stand because of one outburst so you can do it. Don’t say ‘We’re going to be working on rage control the next few days before the full moon; it won’t be safe to have you around.’ In some ominous tone, like you hate me so you can do it.”

            “Stiles we were training control. We have been for the last two days; they probably hate me by now. That wasn’t my fault. It was entirely of Erica’s volition. Isaac had just knocked me off balance his first success in two days, then immediately after she attached herself to my face. I was shocked. My wolf took over some and I didn’t resist like I should have.”

            “Whatever Derek, I’m leaving. Don’t worry you won’t have to see my ass-hole-face until after the full moon.” Stiles says getting into the jeep, starting it up, then driving away.

            Isaac can hear the stomping from all the way where Stiles had parked his car.

            “We are so fucked Erica. You really shouldn’t have tried to make out with him.”

            “Shut up.”


	11. Chatper 10

**Chapter 10: Unwanted Complications**

Stiles is still raging until the day before the full moon. The only good thing that has come out of his argument with Derek, other than his pride remaining intact, is the fact that all of his overwhelming sexual energy has dissipated, burned up in the fires of his anger. Well, Derek has been taking out his anger in far different ways than just sitting in his room watching countless hours of mind numbing t.v. and listening to angry music IE the full album “Still Not Getting’ Any” by Simple plan on repeat 24/7.

            No, Derek has been beating his betas nearly senseless. The last three days have been so hard on Erica and Isaac that they had to spend the entire day before the full moon sitting in their rooms trying to avoid their parents claiming they just felt “under the weather” and that no, they didn’t need to go to the doctor.  and yes, they were sure they would be better tomorrow.

“Yeah, Erica I think they might like each other. I bet they don’t realize it yet. It’s funny because Derek doesn’t really seem like the stereotypical gay guy. But, we really need to do something, because unless we fix this we are likely to be Derek’s personal stress-balls for the rest of eternity. Isaac says over the phone in a hushed tone worrying someone might hear him.

            “We need a plan. But we can’t really do anything until after the full moon.” Erica says in response.

            “I guess we will have to wait it out for now. Oh well, I’ve endured worse in my life.”

\----------------------------------------------The next day-------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Scott.”

            Why haven’t I heard much from you much in the last few weeks dude?

            “Sorry, one of my mom’s old family friends has had me pretty busy lately. It’s been pretty infuriating. You wanna come over and play some Call of Duty? I need to blow off some steam.”

            “Sure, I will be over in a bit.”

            “Okay, I will see you then.”

            Stiles spends the next ten minutes preparing for Scott to come over. This means he gets out the “junk food” (low calorie, fat free, low sodium chips and other snacks etc.) that he hid for such occasions, that wouldn’t be disastrous to his dad’s health if they were stumbled upon. Then he properly sets up the X-box on the living room television, turns it on, pops in COD, and gets the controllers ready for him and Scott to game until 2 A.M. and then go upstairs to his room to crash for the night.

            After Stiles returns to sit on the couch after going to the bathroom and gets settled in Scott strolls into the house with a casual “’sup dude?”

            “Not much you ready?”

            “Sure lets beat some kids down.”

            They go on like this taking the occasional bathroom breaks and drink breaks like this in-between rounds until about ten p.m. Then Scott has his usual “brilliant” idea he had every time the Sheriff was out of the house on a double.

            “Dude!!!! We should order a pizza. And, not any of that vegetarian crap you always push on your dad when he actually convinces you to get it, we should get a meat lover’s pizza.”

            “Okay, I’ll be right back.” Stiles says walking out of the room to order the pizza and pay by credit card, getting out the five dollar standard tip, and coming back to say as usual “it’ll be twenty-five minutes” coolly as he heads back over to pick up his controller and sit down.

            They decide to play zombies until the pizza guy gets there as usual. They pay the guy after he arrives, take the pizza and continue to gorge themselves on the large pizza for the next ten minutes. They get it down in ten because as Mrs. McCall and Stiles’ dad have pointed out several times, **they are both pigs.**

            “Ahhhh. Satisfying as always.” Scott says with undulating joy coming from his dopey facial expression.

            “Definitely, now let’s get back to the game.” Stiles says grinning before chugging half of his two-liter of Mountain Dew.

            “Dude. I still don’t know how you do that.” Scott starts patting around in his pockets.

            “What are you looking for?”

            “What? Oh yeah, I need to go back home I will be back in twenty minutes I need to get something. It’s a present from my mom and me.” Scott says with a grin.

            “I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Stiles says tersely. “Ya’ know, with all those missing people and stuff.”

            Don’t worry. What can happen? I promise I will be right back.” Scott says stepping out of the door despite the obvious worry on Stiles’ face. * _Sigh_ * is Stiles’ resigned response as he leaves praying Scott will be okay. “I never can change his mind when he goes all Mr. Nice Guy on me. I just wish this once I could.”

            Fifteen minutes passed. Then twenty. Then twenty five. Stiles started getting worried. He knows that Scott is awful with time but it is only ten minutes by bike there and back. Then it hit half an hour and Stiles knew something was wrong. And he knows that the only things he can do are to call Scott or go looking for him.

            He dials Scott on speed dial praying he was just getting hung up by his mom or getting caught up doing something dumb as always with his puppy dog grin. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. No answer. Stiles knows there is a lag time between rings sent and those received. “C’mon Scott. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up.” Then in the silence of the room the jaunty music of Scott’s ring tone starts playing clearly. “Oh, Come The Fuck On. Really the one night of the month that it’s most dangerous and you can’t be bothered to keep your phone on you, for my sake at least.” Stiles yells in indignation.

            Stiles sits there for another 10 minutes, praying to god that his best friend would walk through the door. And, as always Stiles has no luck. He looks at the clock 11:10 displayed on the screen.

            “Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. God damn it Scott. You’re killing me, man.” Stiles says grabbing his red hoodie and sliding out the door slamming it shut.

            **AAAHHOOOOOOO!** Stiles hears ring through the night, panic rising in his throat. He gets in his jeep and bee lines it for Scott’s. He gets half way there on the usual route when he sees Scott’s bike on the sidewalk, looking disheveled and carelessly discarded on the road.

            *Sigh*

            He gets out looks around finding no Scott in the immediate area he returns to the bike and shoves it into the jeep knowing that when this is over Scott would never forgive him if he just left his bike there to be stolen.

            “Okay Stiles. Scott is out there somewhere. You just have to find him. No problem. It’s been 45 minutes and Scott is on foot. Since he got half way back to my house then he has only been missing for about twenty-five, thirty minutes. How far can an asthmatic teenager on foot get in thirty minutes anyway? Besides he totally has that weird moon sickness thingy that Derek and I talked about he is probably at half speed at best.” Stiles rambles trying to calm himself as he gets back into the car and starts driving.

            “Okay, if I was a moon drunk teenager where would I go?”

**  
**


	12. chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Another Reason Why Peter is a Euphemism for Dick!**

Okay, So Stiles may have been panicking, but in his defense who wouldn’t be when their best friend is probably walking into woods infested by werewolves.

            Stiles decided to head for the nearest forested area, which unfortunately was near the school. And the school also was in the direction of the wolf howl he heard not long ago. “Great” he thinks aloud. “Because, I don’t have enough problems right now. I totally need to have to worry about a rouge alpha while my friend is missing and probably heading towards him.”

            Stiles arrives at Beacon Hills High in about five or ten minutes just in time to see a shadowy figure that looked unfortunately like Scott slinking into the woods at a slow monotonous pace slowly weaving through the trees.

            “Scott!” Stiles yells worriedly trying to park his car and jump out as quickly as possible.

            **AAAHOOOOO!!!** Stiles hear quieter but definitely nearer than last time. As if the wolf is aware of the location of the boys and doesn’t feel the need to call so loudly.

            “Oh shit!” he bites out quickly as he makes a rush for the woods.

            Stiles may not be the biggest, toughest, or the most skilled but one thing he was good at was running. Not many of the guys on the lacrosse team could even keep up with him, let alone out speed him. So needless to say he was definitely going to be making quick gains on Scott’s position. He just hopes desperately that it will be fast enough to beat the wolf to him so they can make an escape.

            Stiles strains his body in an all-out sprint for the woods going as fast as he can he makes it there in under a minute and a half which would probably be a school record he would be proud of if he wasn’t so deathly afraid for his best friends health.

            When Stiles finally reaches the woods he catches glimpses of Scott in the distance. And, Stiles goes for him as quickly for him as he can safely. But, being himself he trips not ten steps into the woods and is forced to slow his pace just out of safety’s sake.

            Scott seems to stop in a weird clearing from what Stiles sees. But what is troubling isn’t that Scott it is that the alpha is there. Glowing red eyes, massive near black body coated in fur poised to strike his best friend.

“NOOOOOO!!!” He cries still a good 20 meters from Scott as the wolf starts its lunge for his body.

            “AAARRRRGGGGGG!!!!!” Scott’s cry breaks out into the air as the Alpha sinks its teeth into him. Claiming Scott. Making him a Beta, a servant of the rouge wolf. Scott lets out a gasp as he falls unconscious, going limp on the ground as he passes out when the alpha releases him.

            “Scott!” Stiles yells paralyzed, inadvertently drawing attention to himself, while he watches the grim scene in horror.

            Stiles snaps back to reality when he hears an illicit snarl come from the Alpha as it focuses its terrifying enormous red eyes on his form through the darkness. Stiles starts running. He makes a mad dash for his car hoping the Alpha won’t chase him. But, from the crashing behind him he can tell it is. Stiles makes it a valiant 8 meters before the Alpha is on him. Its body is crashing into Stiles’ pinning him to the ground they tumble a few times until Stiles ends up on his back with the Alpha staring him in the face snarling.

            _Oh god I’m an idiot_ , Stiles thinks. _I should’ve brought some wolfs bane. Or some of that ashy, dusty stuff I found in  mom’s stuff in the attic labeled ‘just believe’._

            Then the Wolf sniffs at him. It’s like he recognizes Stiles scent or something. It gets in closer to Stiles sniffing him more deeply, letting out a half growl half longing moan as it seems to recognize Stiles. It backs off him slightly and looks at Stiles. It examines his body as if searching for something. And, from what Stiles can tell it found it. It just stops, whole body freezing as it stares at Stiles’ neck.

It’s then that Stiles remembers that he is still wearing his mother pendant. He doesn’t ever take it off anymore. He even showers with it. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

Then the beast starts moving. It moves its head to Stiles’ neck and starts licking at him. It is a terrifying sensation. Stiles doesn’t know whether to laugh or scream so instead he just lays there paralyzed, disabled as the werewolf begins its ministrations on his body. It slides a clawed hand down his hoodie tearing it and the shirt open under its aggressive but, careful touch. Stiles trembles his body now trying to struggle out of the touch. Fear gripping at him.

Why was it doing this? He knows it isn’t Derek his fur is pitch black this one is brownish black. There is no way it recognizes Stiles in anyway. Was it the pendant? Was it his bloodline? He doesn’t know but right now the reason from what he can tell is the least of his worries.

Its body starts pulling stiles free of his clothes as it caresses him in a disturbingly arousing way that makes Stiles feel more than slightly perturbed. Its jaw nips at the underside of Stiles’ chin, then licks at the pin drops of blood and it moans deep in its throat at Stiles’ taste. It is then that Stiles starts screaming and flailing, realizing exactly what this beast is about to do to him.

“OH GOD! You’re going to rape me! I’m going to be raped by a savage Alpha werewolf.” Stiles screams horrified. “I’m going to lose my virginity to a beast that wants to actually breed children into my body out of pure instinct.”


	13. chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Tale of Scott, Stiles’ Love-Napper-Enabler**

Stiles wakes up in his bed the next day to an immense heat radiating behind him. “Wha’s goin’ on”. He states still mostly asleep. Stiles lets out a groan when he moves. “Owww, what is… Oh.” He says remembering last night. “OH MY GOD SCOTT. He got bitten. My best friend is going to be a werewolf. OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GO-.” Stiles freak out being stopped by a hand grasping at his mouth. Then he snaps back to his body. He turns his head mostly sure of what he will find, but still completely terrified of it.

“Derek! Get out of my bed!” He exclaims completely shocked that he woke up next to the alpha.

“Five more minutes. You still smell like Peter. Come back here and snuggle.” Derek says no quite aware of what he is saying.

            “You knew that creep?

            “He’s my uncle. Why did you let him touch you like that? Derek asked still sleep drunk.

            “Yeah, because it is so easy for a human to stop a fully grown alpha werewolf without any weapons,” Stiles retorts.

            “You shouldn’t have been out there.” Derek states coming into a fully awakened state where he is a gruff as always.

            “Scott was out there. Scott is out there. He was bitten last night. He needs help.”

            “He is fine.”

            “No he isn’t! He was just turned into a werewolf!”

            “Exactly, he will be fine. Get him over here, I will talk to him, get him to join my pack, and get him to hunt Peter with me. It will all be fine, and your best friend will be a part of the pack. You won’t have to lie to, or avoid him anymore.”

            “He is a beta. He isn’t going to just turn against his alpha because you have a nice chat.”

            “I’m an alpha too, and Peter is going around just forcing the bite on people. It is wrong and he needs to be stopped. If I do this right I can knock him down to beta level and then kick him out of Beacon Hills. He will become an omega, unable to turn people, and he will be out of our lives.”

            “Okay, whatever. But, why the hell did you sleep in my bed.”

            “He bit you, touched you, and laid his scent all over your skin. I needed to get it off. I had to get it off of you. It was instinct, I’m sorry.” Derek says, his face scrunching up in repulsion at the fact that he just apologized (to Stiles specifically).

            “Hey Scott, I’m so glad you’re okay. We need to talk about what happened last night. I will tell you everything when you get to my house.” Stiles states when Scott picks up the phone. “Yes, get over here now. ……. Okay I will see you soon. Oh, and I have your bike.” Stiles then hangs up.

            “He said he will be here in like twenty.”

            Three minutes later the doorbell rings and Scott is standing outside of it.

            “I have no clue how I did that, but it was AWESOME!”

            “You’re a werewolf.”

            “Way to break it to him lightly Stiles.”

            “Is there really any reason not to tell him like this? I mean he already sees he has super-speed.”

            “Who is that guy? And why does he smell so rank?”

            “I’m Derek. I’m an alpha just like my uncle who bit you. I smell bad because I am technically his enemy. But, if you are willing you could be in my pack instead.”

            “Why is he here Stiles?”

            “Because, he is the family friend I told you about. And, we need you to come with us Scott. Just trust me okay.”

            “Yeah, okay.”

            “Come on you two; let’s get to the train station.” Derek says commandingly.

====================Some time later : At the Train Station====================

            “…So, that is the basic rundown on werewolves. Any questions?” Derek finished.

            “So are we weak to silver or not…”

            “Yes, but it’s more like a weak toxin.” Derek rolls his eyes. “We can hold it without much problem, but if we are attacked a weapon made of it; it can be seriously dangerous. Hunters mostly use wolf’s bane because it is easy to cultivate and far less expensive.”

            “Okay, I think that’s enough for now,” Stiles says. “I think we should stop before Scott’s brain goes on melt-down. He wasn’t made for rapid intake of knowledge.”

            Stiles, Erica, and Isaac snicker.

            “HEEEYYY,” Scott whines. Then, he punches Stiles on the arm a little too carelessly and Stiles stumbles back a few steps.

            “OUCH DUDE!” Stiles simpers, grabbing at his arm and wincing.

            “I am so sorry, I forget that I… Well I’m still adjusting… Sorry.”

            “It’s okay. Hey, guys we should go get food. I’m starving and we’ve been lecturing Scotty-boy here for like 4 hours. We should grab some eats.”

            “Yeah, Derek!” Erica and Isaac say excitedly. Why they are in unison all the time is totally inexplicable to Derek, or even Stiles for that matter. Maybe it’s a pack thing?

            “Fine. Whatever.”

            “Okay, you guys go ahead I will catch a ride with Stiles. I need to talk with him for a moment.”

            “Whatever. Isaac, Erica, c’mon. We will meet you two there. We will be at Café Diem. That Eureka based diner over on 5th.”

            “Okay. We will see you there.”

            The three wolves get into the Camaro and drive off.

            “Okay buddy, What did you need to talk about?” Stiles says turning to where Scott was.

            * **Clang***

All Stiles feeling is a heavy blow before he drops to the floor, unconscious.

            “Sorry man, but the Alpha gets what he wants. I can’t disobey. And right now, you’re what he wants.”


	14. Chapter 13

 

 

**Chapter 13: Code Name Stockholm: Peter Woos Stiles.**

“Ugh,” Stiles grunts as he grapples with the pain for consciousness. “Scott knocked me out. He knocked me out with a blow to the head.” Stiles says bewildered. “Scott if I had any other friends you would so have dropped a few ranks from best. You dick.”

            “Where the hell am I?” Stiles looks around the dimly lit room and finds there should be much cause for worry. He looks down and finds that he is laying on what seems to be the most luxurious bed in the whole world. It looks like it’s probably larger than “king sized” and is probably the softest thing Stiles has ever had the pleasure of lying down in. the pillows are ridiculously plush, and the bed spread is like an envelope of heat that he is wrapped in. _For a dungeon of an evil villain it is pretty comfortable for the captured_ Stiles thinks.

            Stiles gets off the bed and notices a tugging at his neck, a soft pulling feeling like he isn’t supposed to move all that far from it.  He grips at his neck and feels the strong but supple leather that is internally coated with fur, around his neck, attached to a strong rope. “Oh my god. I’ve been captured by a kinky old man. Why me?”

             Stiles looks around the room and searches for half an hour to find anything with a sharp edge to no avail. Every single edge in the room has been chamfered into a rounded state. “Are you fucking me?” Stiles decides that he should now check out the two doors in the room that are open; one on each side. One leads to the bathroom, with a large round mirror, towels the whole shebang. Nothing is missing, nothing is out of place. The only oddity is the strange apparatus that looks like a motorized screwdriver with a key on the end at neck level to Stiles. He dismisses it assuming it’s probably the way for Peter to unlock his collar, but knowing that quite obviously he cannot use it due to its rather obvious thumb scanner.

            He goes to the other room and finds a rather large walk in closet. On one side is a grouping of clothes for Stiles and on the other are Peter’s Clothes. “Oh god! Peter wants to actually live in the same room as me. Maybe, if I am obnoxious enough he will think I’m not worth the trouble… Yeah that could work. Maybe he will just let me go because I’m to annoying for him. I talk a lot maybe he would find it annoying. And, I could just “accidentally” break things throughout the day. This seems to be his room. I’m sure he won’t appreciate it.”

            Stiles looks around the closet and sees many suits on Peters side and some dress shirts and a trench coat. It’s a rather innocuous set of clothes. But, on Stiles side he find clothes that leave him feeling mentally molested. He finds graphic T’s with his favorite bands, references to shows, his favorite movies, and favorite super heroes. He finds a few hoodies, one saying I’m Wiccan Cool. Like some nerd thought they were actually Wiccan and thought it was a clever word replacement. And a black luxurious hood that had “Red” plastered across the back in bold red letters.

            All of the clothes that were meant for him were fitted properly. Then, he was the shelved drawer’s on his side and looked inside. There were three drawers. One was regular-ish underwear the next was boxers, and the third drawer was filled with leather and other kinky things that made Stiles gasp when he put them up against his body to see what the fuck thes things were.

“Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me sideways.”

“Whatever you want Stiles.” Peter says wrapping his arms around Stiles from behind.

Stiles jumps and yelps.

“I didn’t think you would give in this quickly though. It’s nice to see that on some level you seem to have affection for me.”

“I don’t, it is an expression. I use it when I am in deep shit.”

“Oh, well I can wait. You’re going to love it here with me you’ll never want for anything. And, I will love you until one of us die. It will be perfect romance and you the star of the show.”

“Do you have any idea how ridiculously creepy that fucking is. You are like 40 years old. I’m sixteen. This, right here, is pedophilia. And what about friends, and the internet and books?”

“The only crime here is me loving you so much it shouldn’t be possible. Once you turn 18 it won’t be a problem. You will love me completely by then I know it. As for friends Scott can visit you whenever you wish. I never had the internet growing up and my life was fine. And as for books tell what kind you want and I will buy you an entire library if you wish.”

“You are seriously deluded. You –Ngnnh- can’t ma-make-uhhmmph someone love you.” Stiles states rather infirmly, as Peter sucks on his neck. “Stop that!” Stiles shouts indignantly.

“Mmmm but you taste and smell so good… We’ll see Stiles, I bet I can make you love me by the end heat week.”

“UHH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?”

“Heat week is the last week in September. Every year all werewolves go nuts and fuck like rabbits with one person for a week. It’s quite gratifying. It only happens to those who have been a werewolf for at least one year and are above the age of sixteen. Generally those below the age of 18 are controlled though. There is also the exception that if you’re mated to an alpha you can experience heat your first year. But, that is magical, not some rule we just enforce or something.”

“Can I be alone for now… this is a lot to process.”

“As you wish, but I’ll have you know there are far more interesting things we can do together than you moping alone in this wonderful room. I will be back around mid-day please try to be comfortable. If you knock at the door Scott or one of the other two betas will answer and you can ask for food if you’re hungry. I’ll see you soon, my love.” Peter says before nipping at Stiles’ neck, eliciting a gasp before exiting the closet and heading out of the room.

“God! That guy is a creep. I really need to find a way out of here. This is ridiculous. Now for a plan.”

**A/N: Sorry, I just really can't help but put this in the story. Don't worry the peter arc will culminate soon and then the Sterek will go on full blast. I just can't resist putting rapey Peter in because after watching the show over 2 times and reading all this fanfiction i realized just how creepy Peter is and how much he creeps on Stiles.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: In this AU Werewolves can shift into 3 different states: full wolves, the semi shift thing they do on the show, and the normal lycan form that you see in most films like underworld.**

**Chapter 14: Little Red Goes Missing on the Way to Grandma’s House**

Okay it’s been 15 minutes and there is no sign of Stiles, and Derek can’t his piece of shit jeep anywhere so he is officially getting worried. After 5 more minutes he has officially decided something has happened because otherwise Stiles would have texted or called one of them.

“Pick your food up we’re going.” He grunts taking what’s left of his worried away food back to the Camaro consuming it in large bites. “And don’t even think about leaving trash or crumbs in my car.” His voice is already grumpy due to Stiles going missing.

“Yo, Erica you think Stiles is M.I.A.?”

“That would be the best explanation for Derek’s bitchy mood, so yeah, probably.”

“I just hope we find him quickly, if we don’t Derek is gonna be pissed.”

They arrive at the train station to find it void of all scents for the last half hour. There is nothing to follow. It’s like Scott had never even been there and Stiles and his jeep cannot be found or followed.

“God damn it. Peter must have gotten to him first somehow.”

“No d-“

“Shut up Erica. Now is not the time.” Isaac seethes, elbowing her in the side.” What do you want us to do Derek?”

“Fan out, check our usual places, then go to Scott’s house, Stiles’, just try to catch one of their scents. I hope they’re still in town and not hidden somewhere.”

Derek then leaves for the Hale house raging.

It takes all of a minute and a half before they hear his roar and cringe. They split up and run around town for around two hours before Erica and Isaac come back to meet up at the train station and wait for Derek.

“Goddamn it Stiles. Why do you have to be so incredibly human?” Derek rants before expanding his search.

He finds broken scents of Scott, and Peter in a town about 30 minutes to the east but he cannot pinpoint them. Having an idea of where Stiles is probably going to be hidden away does nothing to calm him and he lets out a howl of frustration. This place is still within the Hale packs Old established borders. They had been a pretty powerful pack and most of the surrounding packs refused to move into their land out of both respect and fear of the Hunters that exterminated them.

He spends the next hour searching frantically around the town.

He eventually starts to head back for the others at around 6 p.m. Then he hears three howls in the woods around him as is heading home.

“Come find me. 25 minutes east of the train station if you’re fast. Be fast.” He texts to Isaac and Erica.

He dashes for three or four minutes until a silver wolf launches itself from the bushes in front of him knocking him back as it snaps at his neck. They tumble a couple of times and Derek’s eyes glow red in the dimming light as he slashes the neck of the beta. He gets up as its cries call in its pack as it dies. The snarls and howls get louder as he shifts his body growing more powerful as he runs through the woods trying to outrun his four-legged pursuers. He runs for another 5 minutes before they tackle him; mouths biting into him as they grapple him to the ground.

 **GRRAAAHHHH!!** He howls painfully as he attempts to toss them off his body. His bloodlust is fueled by his pain and outrage about Stiles’ kidnapping. He watches warily as the two betas circle him. He hears another two or three wolves howl in the distance. “So, this is where all those missing people have been disappearing to. Oh, shit that means there are at least 7 betas in his pack. Including Scott. I need to leave, not even I can take down 6 more betas just to get to Peter; not alone at least. Especially, since Stiles would never forgive me if I killed Scott.”

Derek lunges for the brown wolf to the west. He knocks it into a tree viciously and it goes limp. It squeals in pain as it gets knocked out. He makes a run for it the other wolf snapping at his legs. Derek snarls as one of its bites makes its mark. He snaps back and kicks at the wolf’s face. His claws elongate and he slashes at it. It yelps and lets go and he continues running desperately to return to the safety of his pack members, as his wounds try to stitch themselves together as he runs. But, he is bleeding from several places on his body and the wounds are slowing him down.

He shifts more. His body filling his jacket, his arms grow until they strain against his usually too large leather jacket. He grows hair everywhere. His shirt and already ruined pants rip more as his body grows too large for his tight undershirt and skin tight jeans. He starts running like a feral beast and redoubles his efforts towards retreating. He smells Erica and Isaac not too far off and heads for them. He knows if they have to make a stand versus Peter’s werewolf army that they would have to do it together. There are four or five werewolves tailing him now. The other wolves must have recovered enough to come at him, with the strength of their pack to aid their courage.

“Erica! Isaac!”

They appear next to him and he turns around. They form a triangle as they watch the forest surrounding them waiting for the onslaught that assumedly will happen. Derek’s wounds are mostly healed now and they prepare to fight. They are outnumbered so they silently agree that they will have to wait for the enemies to make the first move.

_  
_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: When the Beasts Come Out to Play**

            It is nearly 6:30 and the sun is nearly set. The woods are gloomy as the trio is encircled by the enemy pack. Derek never thought that Peter would have expanded a full pack this quickly. He should have known. It was obvious. Why else would the Alpha lurk around for months other than to build a pack? They never found any dead bodies so that should’ve been the first thought that came to mind. _I’m so stupid. I let myself be distracted by Laura’s death. I should’ve paid more attention to what was going on around me._ He berates himself mentally.

            The Sun has almost completely set when the wolves attack. Their bodies all leap out at them. Five wolves launch themselves at the small pack. The betas react quickly cutting at two weak betas to force them back due to their previous injuries and then double teaming the third before Derek can get overwhelmed by three or more of them.

            The two that attack Derek are larger than the rest. Their Hulking black bodies barrel at him from the forest. They snap their teeth looking like mirrors of each other as they come at him from opposing sides. They open their mouths to strike perfectly in sync as if they were raised to work together in a perfect, sick reflection of each other’s moves. Derek jumps up at the last moment to dodge their attack for his legs then slams his legs down onto their spines as they cross the space that was beneath him, snarling at his evasiveness. They squeal in pain as he nearly snaps their backs. They collapse beneath him momentarily and then dash outwards to avoid immanent death. The five betas are frenzied almost like they are without a leader to call the shots. Then Derek realizes they probably are without Peter around they probably are supposed to fall in line with the strongest beta. It’s possible the silver wolf had been just that. He smirks at the revelation.

            Derek pounces he jumps in front of his betas dives between the two pre-injured betas and slides beneath the third. He rakes his claws along the beast’s underbelly effectively gutting it as at screams in anguish.

            The two large betas jump his betas from behind. They bite at them finding their teeth on arms and legs but being blocked from much else. Erica and Isaac shift into full wolves and jump out from beneath their attackers as Derek goes for his next target. He transforms into a hulking onyx colored wolf with a grey underbelly with silver-tipped ears and tail. He jumps at the weakest looking beta and goes for its neck. The thing rolls and tries to run but Derek bites its leg. It is agile for being so new, but it isn’t a match for Derek’s experience. He tears at its leg and near rips it off. The animal howls in pain. It spits out blood and slashes at Derek in its panic. Its legs find rather ineffectual marks. They slice weakly at Derek’s back and ribs barely piercing his skin. Derek caterwauls in victory over it and bites out its throat. 

            The three remaining wolves begin a retreat. The twin wolves go together and run off into the forest trying to make it harder to chase the two of them, since two are stronger than one. Derek and his betas leave them, but the third wolf isn’t so lucky. Erica and Isaac transform into their lycan forms and make chase after him as Derek races in front to cut it off. Derek gets in front and it hesitates and goes to run the other way only to be pinned by Isaac while Erica slashes it and thrusts into its ribs to rip its heart out. She howls as she makes her kill reveling in the power she feels at taking an enemy’s life for the first time.

            Derek barks orders in his wolf state and they head back to retrieve their tattered clothes. They return to human state and dress before preparing for the search for Stiles.

            “ **We’re going to find him. Tonight.”** Derek declares.

            Isaac and Erica nod in response and after a rest to lick their wounds the go off following the scent of the two survivors hoping to be directed to the hide out.

            They come upon the luxurious mansion when the last rays of sunlight are fading on the horizon. They followed the scent of blood and fear all the way there. The wolf sides of them writhe inside of them waiting for the last release. They are waiting for the final victory of the night.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Operation Infiltration: Werewolf Ops Finest**

Peters form slinks into the mansion from the edge of the woods behind his house. He is aware of the state of his weakened pack but he is unaware of the idiocy of two of his three remaining Betas. He walks down the hallway gunning for Stiles’ room.

“Honey! I’m home!” Peter chimes out dramatically as he enters the room.

“Shut up ass hole. I’ve been solo for like two hours. You left me at like one and Scott has been zombie afk mode since 3, and all of your betas have been gone since 4:30 at the least. You have me chained to the wall inside your love dungeon and expect me to want you. Well, no way.”

            “Oh Stiles, how wrong you are. You will love me sooner or later. They always break. You broke once. The call of the moon and the wolf are far too strong to block out forever. I just need to break you a different way this time. And then, when you are broken I will sweep up the pieces with tender touches and sweet kisses. I will put you together, my love will stitch you back together and you will need me for the rest of your life.”

            “Sure, whatever douche, keep telling yourself that. We Stilinksi men are too proud to break at the hands of you. I would never love you. You’ve tried to rape me twice now and fully intend to lock me up here until I have sex with you which is total bull shit. You’re hoping you can brain wash me into some sort of hazed dubious consent agreement to have sex with you for all eternity as your pet like that is in any way okay. No Thanks. You can go Fuck yourself though, since you think you’re so great. You two would be a perfect match.” Stiles says rolling his eyes irritated that the man would dare question his mental stability.

            “You know Stiles, if you could get passed this bitterness you have about the past we could get to the fun parts even faster. Otherwise this will drag out and get ugly. I want you to choose me if possible, not just submit it is more fun that way.”

            “Fat chance.” Stiles says turning away from Peter.

            “Teenagers always so rebellious; what can I do?”

            Then two guys that look like Emo versions of Adam Levine burst into the room. They are covered in wounds and look out of breath.

            “Peter”

            “We were out patrolling when,” then other gasps.

            “Herst let out a wail.”

            “The others are all dead. Most of them at Derek’s hand.”

            “We need to move. Take the kid and let’s get out of here. Derek is pissed and his two betas are in sync in a way none of the others ever were.”

            “SILENCE!” Peter shouts. “Where is Scott. We will make a stand and we will be victorious. I will not be defeated by my upstart nephew and his cubs. Stiles is mine and I will not have him taken from me, and I shall not run in fear like some coward. I apologize Stiles, my sweet; it appears we will have to reschedule our couple’s bickering for later. I do so look forward to later when we can be together again.” He declares **romantically*** before striding out of the room.

            The twins groan before they howl to summon Scott and follow Peter out of the room.

            Derek and the Betas stalk the ground slowly moving towards the doors. They seem to evade notice over the long period of time and slowly ease their way inside. The doors slide smoothly on their hinges and make no noise the three glide in and prepare to search for Stiles.

            “ **ROAR!”**

A rippling blast of hatred sweeps through the house at the sound of Peter’s battle cry. Then the three of them are being jumped by three betas. Two of them are the ones from earlier and the third smaller, fumbling one smells like Scott. Erica and Isaac jump off to attack the twins and Derek fights Scott. They agreed on this because Erica and Isaac we at least as good of a tag team as the twins and Scott needed to be incapacitated not killed and the power levels needed to be at a severe imbalance for no real harm to come to the kid.

Erica and Isaac Slowly drive the twins away as Derek and Scott circle each other snarling; both waiting for the other to make the next move. Derek roars still furious about Scott kidnapping Stiles, taking Stiles away from him- from the pack. Scott flinches. Derek lunges for him in response. Derek knocks him to the ground with a growl and smashes Scotts head against the tile floor, just hard enough to knock him out for several hours, but not quite kill him. Derek drags Scott to the nearest room and shuts him in. Then, he runs straight for the battle down the hall. He can hear Peter’s breathing just past it maybe tem meters away. Derek leaps over the betas give long but poorly aimed scratches to the enemies. They aren’t very deep but they are an injury that could give Erica and Isaac an edge.

Derek continues his mad dash for Peter not really even faltering when he hits the ground after his aerial assault and turns into the same room as Peter in under ten 3 seconds. He roars at Peter and then the moon comes out from behind the clouds. It is a pure blue color, filtering in from the wall to wall windows. The sun is down and the creatures of the night are free to prowl. The moon is full a second time and the cool color reveals the root of the word “lunatic”.

**A/N:   *Romantically: As in the art, drama, and writing style/movement that is overly dramatic not overly sexual or sappy in any way**


	18. chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Showdown at Sundown: Sanity Ends with the Moon.**

Stiles is laying down worried when the entire house erupts in a clamber and howling. He stares out the windows praying for the fight’s end. He looks out the window to the rise of the full moon yet again only this time it shines an unsettling blue, unlike the harvest moon of yesterday. The entire house shakes with the howls of the 6 conscious werewolves. The beasts are unleashed; Stiles can tell it is different this time. Control must have flown out the window with this turn of events. His world is chaos, the room spins, the sound resonates in his mind and he blacks out.

            Peter stands across the room peering down at Derek as if he is more of a nuisance than an opponent. He gazes down, red flooding into his eyes as he spots Derek’s rage and feels the pull of the moon behind him. “Welcome to my humble abode Derek. I’m glad to see you found the welcome wagon. But, I’m not so glad you still pursue me. You should give up. The Wiccan’s mine. I will turn him and he will love me forever and you will be nothing. You will return to the beta status you never should’ve left.” Peter states clinically.

            Derek loses himself to the rage and he begins a chorus of howls of moon drunken rage. They are all beasts now. His Lycan form launches itself at Peter before he himself is even sure of what his body is doing. They flip several times as they tumble across the floor, wrestling for control. They grip each other with long claws rending each other’s flesh in the chaos. Teeth slice flesh and blood coats the teeth of the two enraged alphas as they attempt to rip one another apart.

When they finally stop flipping over Derek lands on top and roars triumphant. He digs his claws in under Peter’s Ribs and pulls up. The huge gauges cause Peter to temporarily loosen his grip. Derek digs his heels in to peters bleeding chest and bounds off of him.

Peter gets up slowly, healing at a ridiculous rate; his rage and the moon fueling his powers. He growls a defiant taunt at Derek. He leaps at Derek and transforms into a wolf when Derek makes a swipe at him to avoid any damage. Peter tackles Derek to the ground and bites snarling.

Derek transforms too. He uses the transformation to drop Peter’s grip and slips out from beneath him. They prowl around looking for weaknesses they can exploit.

Despite both of them being exhausted and both of them having sustained heavy damage neither of them is backing down. Stiles is a turf war neither of them is willing to lose. They are both intensely drawn to the Wiccan and neither is willing to give him up while they are still breathing.

Derek is predictable, he knows this. He likes using the same move over and over again until it fails. So he doesn’t this time. He barrels towards Peter and makes it look like he is going to jump above him so Peter starts jumping in his stride. Instead Derek shifts back to lycan form as he lifts his arms and legs, twists and goes beneath Peter and slams his claws into Peter’s legs. He flips Peter over and bites at his rib cage. He gnashes his teeth until they sink in as deep as they can go. Peter lets out a wail and starts thrashing in an attempt to writhe out of Derek’s vice grip. His hind legs get a few scratches in but Derek just responds by tightening his mouth around Peter’s body cracking his ribs. Derek rears his head back tearing flesh and whipping Peters breaking body over his head. He releases and Peter slams against the door. His vertebrae shatter against the door knob. Derek jumps on Peter’s slacking body and smashes his head into the ground furiously.

Peter lets out a final moan of contempt as his soul leaves his body. Derek continues carving up his body and caving in his head for a solid minute or two until his rage subsides and he realizes he is victorious.

He howls his victory through the halls and hears the twin betas flee the premises with Erica and Isaac hot on their trails.

Derek goes searching for Stiles and finds him by tracking Peter’s scent. He resumes a moderately human form as he strides brazenly across the room. He tears the collar off Stiles and grips him, still under the influence of the moon. He takes Stiles tenderly and presses his lips in a passionate, yet strangely reserved kiss for a werewolf that basically just won rights to the boy. It is as if he is afraid that Stiles may reject him. But, Stiles doesn’t he just goes weak kneed and moans softly into the kiss startled by the event but not entirely unhappy about it. Derek fully resumes human form letting Stiles anchor him back into conscious control of his body. "Stiles" he moans happily as their lips part.

**A/N: Huzzah Sir Derek won the princess from the clutches of the evil Lord Peter. ;p I hope you’ve enjoyed. And thanks to Alykat14 for her insight and eventual beta-ing of a few chapters it has been a great help.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Meeting in the Moonlight.**

**“** Stiles,”Derek grumbles in pleasure, “I want you, I need you. When you’re around my wolf settles. It pines to be near you, but allows me to be at ease. You’re … everything.” Derek rambles before pulling Stiles back into the kiss.

            Stiles groans into the contact; sighs from the ecstasy.When Derek pulls away for breath once more Stiles says “Thank god, I was worried the unbearable sexual attraction was just me. I thought you weren’t interested. When I close my eyes you’re on replay. Just kiss me you sour wolf and stop worrying about the details.”  

            Stiles backs up as Derek’s hands start to roam. He stumbles backward under the heated touches and the passionate grazing of lips. Derek leaves Stiles’ lips and drops his attention to his neck. Licking and sucking at the tender flesh below his jaw line. He nips below Stiles’ ear. Stiles groans in satisfaction remembering all the nights of impossible to serve lust he could never quench. In Derek’s hands it’s subsiding and exponentially growing at the same time.

            “Oh…hhhmmm…  God … yee—uuuhhh.” Stiles fumbles out unable to manage proper speech.

            Derek clutches at his back, roughly palming at the dip in it as Stiles arcs into him. “Ahhh.” Derek drops his hands lower and slips them beneath Stiles pants. He grabs at Stiles’ butt softly for a moment, and then more forcefully before lifting Stiles up and laying him onto the massive bed beneath him. Derek uses the distraction and sucks hard and presses his teeth tightly over Stiles’ skin, giving him a hickie. Stiles gasps. “Oh my god Derek! Warn a guy!” He says in outrage before surrendering to the pleasure.

            Stiles’ moans only serve to pull Derek deeper into his haze. He runs his hands up beneath Stiles’ shirt caressing his skin and guiding his arms up as he lifts Stiles’ shirt off his body. The air cools Stiles’ skin for just a moment before Derek’s heat is back on him, Stiles gasps as he receives another hickie.

            Derek drags his fingertips along Stiles’ back eliciting a shuttering moan before delving lower onto Stiles’ chest. He nips down Stiles’ collar bone and kisses down his peck. He laves his tongue across his nipple and starts sucking and licking it lightly.

            “Uuuuhhh. De- uhh. Nn.”

            Derek bites at him in response. Then, Stiles’ moans because suddenly Derek’s hands are everywhere: running down his back, squeezing his other nipple, palming his ass, touching any and everything available to Derek. Derek grumbles happily in the midst of his assault of Stiles’ body.

            Derek continues his sucking and pinching at Stiles, but moves one hand down to his pants and discretely unzips and unbuttons Stiles’ pants. He starts rubbing Stiles’ crotch and Stiles moans loudly.

            “Yes oh god yes Derek. Fuck. Please. Derek Please!” He rambles incoherently and Derek chuckles before moving his head lower, one hand stroking at Stiles’ body and the other one pressing against Stiles’ hard cock through his boxers. “Mmmmm.”

            Derek licks his way down Stiles’ stomach until he reaches his navel and stops. He nuzzles Stiles roughly and then rips his pants down off his body quickly in one move. He growls happily seeing Stiles shudder beneath him. He moves his hands to grip Stiles’ ass and pushes his face into his crotch. He then starts licking at the wet spot in front of where Stiles’ dick has been pressing against his boxers.

            “Der-“ Stiles sighs out.

             Derek laps at him through his boxers and he gasps. Derek rumbles contentedly and continues his ministrations. He mouths at him, licks, and gropes him for an almost unending period of time. Stiles loses himself to it, he can’t contain his moans and grunts. They just continue to escape his mouth at disturbingly increasing volumes.

            Derek is relentless; his mouth hot and wet against Stiles through the fabric. “Der- I- it’s too much- nnngg- I-I’m”

            “Good.” Derek says quickly still lost to the power of the moon.

            “Derek stop it’s – I’m gonna- I can’t sto—ahhhhh.” He says before he shudders and almost violently cums in his boxers. The liquid powerfully forces its way through the fabric. Derek just grunts and laps at the fluid greedily taking all of it down.

            “Mine,” is all Derek says before tearing Stiles’ boxers apart. He then starts licking at the base of Stiles’ cock just where it meets with his balls.

            “DEREK! OH MY GOD!” Stiles shouts recoiling. “I JUST CAME! STOP! I ----uuuhhhh…”

            Derek disrupts him by taking Stiles impossibly hard cock into his mouth. Stiles winces in response to the overstimulation, but he still moans from the powerfully amazing feeling of Derek’s mouth around his length.

            Derek moans once he gets all of Stiles’ length down his throat. Stiles seizes; his whole body tightening in response.

            “You’re gonna kill me with sex. Oh god. My boyfriend is a cum-slut, sex-addict werewolf. I am so dead.”

            “Shut up,” he says, the vibrations rattling Stiles once more.

            Derek begins to furiously move up and down Stiles’ shaft as if getting Stiles to cum again in all of three minutes would mean the world to him.

            “Uhhnnn. It – feels so go—it hur—ahhh. Derek please something el—Please.”

            Derek doesn’t respond and he doesn’t relent.

            “Ahhhhhhh!!” Stiles screams in release once more. He this time instead pushes Derek away from him once it’s over, and collapses into the bed.

            “No more of that. Something else, anything else, I can’t do that again right now. It’s too much.”

            Derek grunts in agreement and pulls himself towards Stiles and tenderly turns Stiles over.

\------------- Warning! Rimming about to ensue. If you don’t like skip to after the break. ------------

            “What are you---“ Stiles lets out before he gasps as a tongue slides over his hole. 

            Derek lets out some of the most deliciously dirty sounds Stiles has ever heard as he begins to rim Stiles.

Derek continues to rim him for a few minutes before he starts actively trying to probe his tongue into Stiles.

            “Oh…”

            Derek forces his tongue in and starts wriggling it around in him. He pulls out as many gasps from Stiles as he can as if each one is a dessert he can’t get enough of. His presses continue until he is satisfied that Stiles is sufficiently aroused, prepared, and wetted enough to take what is coming next. And then withdraws from Stiles as he moves to do what he plans next. This causes Stiles to groan in protest at the loss of Derek’s hot touch on and inside of him.

\-------------------------------- Rimming’s end. -------------------------

            “Shhh.”  Derek hums before licking his fingers wetting them for Stiles’ hole. He does this quickly as Stiles listens to the sucking sounds. He trembles lightly in anticipation. He finishes with a smooth sloshing sound and pushes into Stiles harshly with two fingers giving him no warning.

            Stiles huffs in response, he lets out a moan that resonates in Derek’s mind and edges him forward. It pulls him deeper into his lust.

            He pushes and pulls in and out of Stiles softly, eliciting quiet moans from his lips. Stiles writhes constantly as the sensations wash over him. He babbles contentedly, begging for more after all of the initial pain has worn off and he is worked open. Derek doesn’t disappoint he increases to three fingers and roughly speeds up pressing farther into Stiles.

            “OHH!” Stiles cries out when Derek presses against his prostate. “What was that?” He asks softly quieted slightly by the surprise.

            “Your prostate. Now shut up.” Derek replies succinctly before nipping at Stiles’ neck.

            “Okay.” Stiles says fully convinced that reveling is by far his best option.

            Derek soon pulls out and replaces it with his shaft and pushes it in groaning. He finally gets some attention on his own body.

            “Ow. Uhhhnnn. When did you get naked? I swear you still had clothes on. Oh my god you’re huge. This hurts… But, it is soooo… gooood.” Stiles drawls out arousal leaking in with the surprise.

            “Shut up. A while ago… you were … Distracted.”  Derek sighs a little at the end as he pushes as far in as he can slowly. “I’m not that much larger than most people. But, born werewolves are usually an inch or two larger on average. Don’t worry, when I get started I will fuck you open so wide that you will be all but consumed by thoughts of me and the feeling of me inside of you.” He says deviously.

            “Mmmk.” Stiles barely manages in response before Derek pulls back and slams into him again. He quickly sets a pace that makes them both moan and groan in a rapid chorus of pleasure.  Stiles cries out under the fiery touch of Derek’s hand before Derek kisses all of the sound away.

            Derek starts groaning louder and starts nearly snarling as he fucks into Stiles relentlessly. “Mine.” He growls before the knot begins to expand with him still thrusting powerfully in and out of Stiles.

            “Oh my god. What the hell? Oh my god werewolves are like dogs aren’t they. I knew it. Why didn’t you just tell me? Oh god.” Stiles says feeling his mind fog even more. “You weren’t kidding, I really will be fucked open so wide it will be all I can think about.” Stiles says as the knot expands inside of him at a ridiculous rate.

            “Unnnn…. Ohhhhh…. Uhhhh.. Nnnnn(wincing)…. Ahhhh. God.”

            With one final slam of his cock into Stiles’ prostate and another cry, Stiles comes suddenly. He sinks into the bed workable underneath Derek. Derek gets all the more frenzied and follows him after a few more thrusts cumming enormous amounts into Stiles. “Mine!” he howls out emphatically before biting down on Stiles neck.

            “Derek!” Stiles screams in pain. He tries to pull away from Derek but instead Derek holds steadfast his teeth puncturing Stiles’ skin. Stiles passes out from the screaming pain and ecstasy warring in his head exhausting him with Derek still inside of him. Derek follows him to sleep passing out on top of him.

\-------------------------------------------(morning)-------------------------------------------

            Stiles awakens with all of the scents from last night flaring in his nose. “What the hell?” He whispers looking at his mate. His eyes glow red. “Mine.” He says and bites down into Derek’s neck.

            **Fin.**

**A/n: there you go the end of this story arc. Part one in the “Turf Wars: The Wolf and The Wicca” series. I hope you have enjoyed. Look into my page if you want more. I will start my new fic soon don’t worry its first chapter should be up within the next week or so. Thanks for the reviews and the assistance. Another thanks to Alykat14 for her help. See ya next time. :D**


End file.
